Buffy In Port Charles
by americangrl69
Summary: BuffyPort Charles xover. When Giles learns that Caleb has risen again, he sents Buffy and the others to help the citzens of Port Charles before it's too late. Chapter 2 posted! XanderAnya & WillowTara
1. Chapter 1

Title: Buffy In Port Charles  
Fandoms: Buffy & Port Charles  
Pairings: Xander/Anya, Willow/Tara, & various PC couples  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: it takes place during Port Charles' Tempted story arc so they'll be spoilers for that. none for Buffy although there's a slight Glory reference.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Port Charles, or any of their characters.  
Summary: When Giles learns that Caleb has risen again, he sents Buffy and the others to help the citzens of Port Charles before it's too late.

A/N: I don't know how soon I can update this one cause I'm working on a bunch of Dark Angel ones, but I've got the next two chapters written already but after that I'm not sure. I'll try my best though.

Buffy walked into the Bronze. She looked around for her friends then spotted them sitting at their usual table. "Hey guys." Buffy said as she walked up to them.

"Hey Buff." Xander said smiling.

"Yeah hey Buffy." Anya said smiling at Xander.

"So get any vampires tonight?" Xander asked teasing her a bit.

"No Xander. No vampires tonight. I'm taking the night off. I need to have some fun." Buffy replied laughing slightly.

Tara and Willow walked up to the table. "Hey Buffy." Tara said.

"Hi Tara." Buffy replied.

"Where's Dawn tonight?" Willow asked.

"She's staying at a friend's house tonight, Will." Buffy answered taking a seat between Willow and Xander.

Xander and Anya got up and walked onto the dance floor.

Giles was at home doing some research on a certain vampire named Caleb Morley. As he read through the pages in the book, he came across something interesting. "Umm…I had never heard this before." Giles said out loud. "Olivia…" Giles trailed off. He picked up the New York Times and scanned it for a certain article he had read earlier. "Here it is." Giles said. "A 28-year-old female was found dead in an alley way. Sources say she was last seen leaving with the man pictured on the left." Giles read out loud. He looked at the picture and it was definitely a picture of Caleb. "I thought so." Giles said. He read on, "The Port Charles Police are baffled by this case. During the autopsy the coroner found two small puncture wounds on her neck." Giles continued to read through the article.

Spike decided to go for a walk and ended up at the Bronze. He looked around and saw Buffy and her friends. _Oh Buffy if you only knew how I really felt. _Spike thought to himself. Spike walked towards Buffy and her friends.

Xander saw Spike walking towards the table. "Spike what do you want?" Xander said with disgust.

"Can't a guy get a break around here? I just wanted to come have some fun is all." Spike said.

"Yeah we know what your idea of fun is." Xander said still disgusted with Spike. Spike shook his head and walked away. "Can you believe the nerve of him?" Xander said.

"Maybe he really is here to have fun Xander." Tara said.

"Yeah but you don't know him like we do Tara. He's always got something else on his mind, like Buffy." Xander said.

"Can we please change the subject? I came here to have fun with you guys." Buffy said.

"Ok Buff, if that's what you want then that's what we'll do." Xander said glaring at Spike from across the room.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

Willow stood up and said to Buffy, "Lets go dance."

Buffy stood up and followed Willow onto the dance floor. "Yeah lets go to Xander. I wanna dance." Anya said grabbing Xander's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Willow looked around and saw Tara sitting at the table by herself. "I'll be right back." Willow told Buffy as she walked off the dance floor and over to Tara. "Come on Tara dance with us." Willow said.

Tara stood up and followed Willow out onto the dance floor. They all continued dancing.

The next morning Buffy woke up. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, stretched and yawned. She looked at her clock. "Boy I really slept in. It's 10 o'clock already." Buffy said to herself. She stood up and walked down stairs.

"Morning Buffy." Dawn said from the living room.

"How long have you been home?" Buffy asked walking into the living room.

"Oh probably about an hour." Dawn answered.

"Oh ok. So did you have fun last night?" Buffy asked, sitting down beside Dawn.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun. What did you do last night?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I just went to the Bronze and hung out with the gang." Buffy replied running her hand through her sister's long brown hair. "Did you have breakfast yet?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah Janice's mom made us blueberry pancakes before she brought me home." Dawn said. "Oh and Giles called this morning. He wanted me to tell you to call him when you got up." Dawn said.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Buffy asked.

"Nope just to have you call him." Dawn said.

"Did he say if he was at home or at the Magic Shop?" Buffy asked.

"I think he said he was at the Magic Shop. Yeah he was at the Magic Shop cause I remember hearing Anya in the background." Dawn said.

"Ok. Well I guess I better call him then." Buffy said standing up and walking over to get the phone. She dialed Magic Shop's number.

"Hello?" Giles said answering the phone.

"Hi Giles." Buffy said into the phone.

"Oh Buffy I'm glad you called." Giles said.

"Yeah Dawn said that you called earlier. What did you want to tell me?" Buffy asked.

"Well I think you should come down to the Magic Shop. We can talk there." Giles said.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." Buffy said hanging up the phone.

"Well I have to go meet Giles at the Magic Shop." Buffy told Dawn.

"Can I come with? I promise I'll stay out of your way." Dawn pleaded.

"Well ok just stay out of trouble." Buffy said.

"I will I promise." Dawn said hugging her sister.

Buffy hugged Dawn then said, "I'll be right down and then we can go."

"Ok Buffy." Dawn said. Buffy walked back up to her room and throw on a pair of jeans and a pink flowery tank top. She combed her hair and put two little pink butterfly clips in her hair. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Ok I'm ready now, Dawn. Lets go." Buffy said coming down the stairs.

Dawn smiled and followed her sister out the door. They drove to the Magic Shop. When they arrived, they climbed out of the car and walked into the store. "Hi Buffy, Dawn." Anya said as Buffy and Dawn walked through the door.

"Hi Anya." Dawn said.

"Hi Anya. Is Giles around?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah he just went to go get something from the basement. He should be coming back up soon." Anya replied. "So Dawnie, did you have fun at your friend's last night?" Anya asked turning her attention over to Dawn.

"Yeah I had a great time." Dawn replied.

Giles walked back into the room. "Oh Buffy you're here, good." Giles said walking over to Buffy.

"Ok so what did you have to tell me?" Buffy asked.

"Well I've been doing some research on a certain vampire named Caleb Morley. For several years he's stayed in his homeland of Transylvania but lately he's been causing trouble for the people of Port Charles, New York." Giles said

"Ok so you want me to go to Port Charles and take care of him. Am I right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes but there's more you need to know before you leave." Giles replied.

Willow and Tara walked in at that moment. "Hey guys. What's up?" Tara said smiling.

"Giles was just telling us about some vampire he's been researching." Buffy said.

"Yes I was just telling Buffy here about Caleb, the vampire I've been doing research on." Giles said.

Tara and Willow walked over to the group and took a seat. "Is there anything we can do?" Willow asked.

"Well you can go with Buffy to Port Charles. She'll need all the help she can get." Giles replied.

"Ok well tell us more about this Caleb guy." Tara said.

"He's very tricky. He can get into people's heads and make them see things that aren't really there. He uses your fears against you." Giles paused.

"He sounds a bit like Glory." Buffy said.

"Yeah he does. He does a lot." Willow said.

Giles nodded then continued on, "There is one slayer in Port Charles. Her name is Lucy Coe. Caleb thinks Lucy is the last slayer so be careful."

"Is there anything else Giles?" Willow asked.

"Just that you need to be careful who you trust. From what I've been told, he has someone, a girl, working with him. The people of Port Charles killed Caleb once but now he's back for revenge and you need to help them stop him before he regains his full power." Giles continued.

"Any idea who the girl is?" Tara asked.

"Well I think her name is Livvie, Livvie Locke. I could be wrong." Giles answered.

"When would you like us to leave?" Buffy asked.

"I think you all should leave by tomorrow at the latest." Giles replied.

"We can do more research on Caleb." Tara said.

"That would be good." Giles replied.

"I can talk to some of my old demon friends and see what they know about him." Anya chimed in.

"That would help a lot Anya." Giles replied.

"What about me? I wanna help." Dawn asked.

"You can help us do research, Dawnie." Willow said looking at Buffy as if to be asking if she was ok with it.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah you can help Willow and Tara." Buffy said.

Dawn smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you." Dawn said. Buffy hugged her back and just smiled at her.

"Come on Dawn you can come with us." Tara said.

"We'll be at our place if you need us Buffy." Willow said standing up.

"Ok. Dawn you stay out of trouble." Buffy replied.

"I will. I promise." Dawn said following Willow and Tara out of the Magic Shop.

"I really don't want Dawn to have to come with us. It'll be way too dangerous for her." Buffy said worrying about her sister.

"I can stay here and watch over her. Besides someone needs to stay behind and manage the store." Giles said.

"Thank you Giles." Buffy said.

"I think I'll go see what I can find out on this Caleb guy. Will you be ok here Giles?" Anya asked.

"Yes. I'll be just fine Anya. You go and see what your demon friends know. The more we can find out the better." Giles said.

Anya smiled then walked out the door. "I think I'll go home too. Maybe I can find something out at home." Buffy said.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Giles said as Buffy walked out of the Magic Shop.

A/N: so any good? let me know what you think but please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie Ashton: i know what you mean. there definately isn't enough of these out there. i hope you like this next chapter. i'll try to update as often as i can. i'm glad you're liking it.

A/N: here's the next chapter.

Buffy woke up the next morning. She looked at her clock; it read 9:00 am. Buffy swung her feet over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Dawn walked into Buffy's room. "Morning Buffy." Dawn said walking over and sitting beside Buffy.

"Morning Dawn. How long have you been up?" Buffy asked.

"Oh maybe about an hour." Dawn replied.

Buffy nodded. "Did you eat yet?" Buffy asked.

"Nope." Dawn replied.

"You want me to make you something?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Dawn answered.

"What would you like?" Buffy asked.

"Some eggs and toast." Dawn answered smiling at Buffy.

"Ok." Buffy said, standing up. "Go down stairs. I'll meet down there in a few minutes." Buffy added.

"Ok." Dawn replied, walking down stairs to wait for Buffy.

Buffy walked over to her closet and picked out one of the few outfits she hadn't already packed. Buffy got dressed and walked down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and took out what she needed to make breakfast. "How many eggs do you Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Two." Dawn yelled from the living room.

Buffy took out four eggs, two for Dawn and two for herself. She fried up the eggs and popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. "What do you want to drink?" Buffy asked.

"Juice. Orange juice." Dawn said, walking into the kitchen.

Buffy took out two glasses and poured the orange juice into both. "Here you go." Buffy said placing one plate in front of Dawn.

"When are you leaving to go to Port Charles?" Dawn asked as she took a bit of her egg.

"We're leaving sometime today." Buffy said.

"We?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah me, Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara." Buffy replied. "Giles said he'd stay here with you. I thought it would be too dangerous if you went. I don't want you getting hurt." Buffy said as she took a bite of her egg.

"Ok." Dawn replied taking a drink of her juice.

Later that day, Buffy and the scoobies met at the Magic Shop. "Did you find anything out?" Buffy asked the others.

"We didn't. All we could find was the stuff we already knew." Willow said.

"What about you Anya? Anything?" Tara asked.

"All I found out was that Caleb is regaining power because of Livvie's love for him." Anya replied.

"Ok well it might be harder then I thought. Didn't you mention something about another slayer being in Port Charles?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Yes, Lucy Coe. She may not be that much help because she just found out she was a slayer not that long ago." Giles replied.

"Oh great. This should be real fun then." Xander said sarcastically.

"Xander!" Anya said.

"What?" Xander asked.

Anya just shook her head and kissed him. "What time should we leave guys?" Buffy asked.

"Anytime's good for us. Right Will?" Tara replied smiling at Willow.

"Yep anytime." Willow said smiling back at Tara.

"What about you?" Buffy asked Xander and Anya.

"Yeah anytime's good for us too. Right An?" Xander replied.

"Yep, what Xander said." Anya said resting her head on Xander's shoulder.

"Ok than we may as well leave say around noon." Buffy said.

"Sounds good to me." Xander said.

"Us too." Tara and Willow said together.

"Well I've bought your plane tickets and the plane leaves at noon so that's good that you all can leave then." Giles said.

"I'm staying with Giles, right Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I think so. Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah Dawn can stay at my place until you get back." Giles replied.

"Ok great." Buffy said playing with Dawn's hair.

"Shouldn't we call ahead and make reservations or something?" Willow asked.

"Good idea, Will." Xander said.

"Giles, do you have any idea where we should call?" Buffy asked.

"Actually I went ahead and made reservations for you all at the Port Charles Hotel." Giles replied.

"Well then that's settled." Buffy said.

Buffy and the others arrived at the airport at about 11:45. They got they're luggage all checked out and everything and headed over to Gate 6. "Buffy be careful." Dawn said.

"I will. I promise." Buffy said kissing Dawn's forehead. Dawn smiled.

"Well are we all ready?" Xander said as he and Anya joined the group.

"As ready as we'll ever be Xander." Willow replied.

"Ok well I get the window seat." Xander said.

"As long as I'm in the seat next to you." Anya said.

They all laughed. "Gate 6 now loading." The person over the intercom said.

"Well that's us, we better go." Buffy said.

"Be careful." Dawn said.

"I will. Don't worry. If it'll make you feel better I'll call you when we get in." Buffy said.

"Ok." Dawn said hugging Buffy before she got on the plane.

Buffy and the scoobies arrived in Port Charles at about 1:00 pm. They got off the plane and headed over to baggage claim. They got their luggage and walked outside. "So I guess we should get a cab huh?" Willow said.

"Yeah that would be good but we can't all fit in to one." Buffy said.

"Well we'll take a few then ." Anya said.

"Ok. Do you all remember where we're going?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah the Port Charles Hotel." Tara said.

"Ok." Buffy said waving down a cab. "I'll meet you guys there." Buffy said throwing her luggage in the trunk of the cab then climbed in.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked.

"The Port Charles Hotel." Buffy replied.

The others got a cab of they're own and met Buffy at the hotel. "So do we wanna go eat?" Willow asked.

"Yeah but first I have to call Dawn. I told her I'd call as soon as I got in." Buffy said.

"Ok we'll wait here for you." Xander said.

Buffy smiled and walked up to her room to call Dawn. She dialed Giles' number.

"Hello?" Giles said into the phone.

"Hi Giles. Is Dawn around?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I'll get her for you." Giles said. "Dawn its Buffy!" Giles yelled.

Dawn took the phone from Giles. "Hi Buffy. How was your trip?" Dawn asked.

"Hi Dawn. It was good. I made it here alright." Buffy said into the phone.

"That's good." Dawn said into the phone.

"How is it at Giles'?" Buffy asked.

"Its ok but there's not much to do." Dawn said.

"Yeah well he's not used to having kids around." Buffy said.

"Yeah. Well I better let you go do what you went there to do." Dawn said.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." Buffy said, hanging up the phone. Buffy grabbed her key and walked back downstairs where the others were.

"How's Dawn?" Willow asked.

"She's good." Buffy replied.

"Lets go eat. I'm hungry." Xander said.

"Ok we'll go now." Buffy said.

"Wait. I'm gonna ask the desk clerk if she knows any place good to eat around here." Tara said.

"Ok but make it fast." Xander said.

Tara just looked at Xander. "May I help you?" asked the desk clerk.

"Yeah me and my friends were wondering if you knew any good places to eat around here?" Tara asked.

"Well there's several. What kind of food were your friends planning on having?" the clerk said.

"Oh probably just some burgers." Tara said.

"Ok then you'd want to go to The Recovery Room." said the clerk.

"Ok thank you." Tara said walking back to the others.

"What did she say Tara?" Xander asked.

"She suggested we go to The Recovery Room." Tara replied.

"The Hospital?" Xander asked confused.

"I doubt that Xander." Buffy said.

"Yeah you're right." Xander said.

They all met at the Recovery Room. They walked in and sat down at one of the empty tables. Valerie walked over and gave them each a menu. "I'll let you look at the menu and I'll be back." Valerie said walking away.

"What are you gonna have Tara?" Willow asked.

"I'll probably just have a cheeseburger and fries. What about you Willow?" Tara asked.

"I'll probably have the same." Willow replied.

"I think I'm gonna have a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and a coke." Xander said.

"Wow you must be hungry." Buffy said.

Xander nodded. "Yep I told you I was." Xander said.

Valerie came back over to the table. "Is everyone ready?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah I think so. Anya?" Buffy said.

"Yeah I'm ready." Anya said.

"Ok I'm going to have a cheeseburger, fries, onion rings, and a coke." Xander said.

"I'm gonna have a cheeseburger, fries, and a pepsi." Willow said.

"I'll have the same as her." Tara said.

"I'm going to have a cheeseburger, fries, and a diet pepsi." Buffy said.

"I'm having the same as her." Anya said.

"Ok so let me get this right. Five cheeseburgers, five fries, one onion ring, one coke, two pepsis, and two diet pepsis?" Valerie asked reading back the order.

"Yes that's correct." Buffy said.

"Would you like the onion rings before or with your meal?" Valerie asked.

"Before." Xander replied.

"Ok I'll bring the onion rings out shortly." Valerie said walking back into the kitchen.

"So what do we know about this Caleb guy?" Buffy said.

"Well we know he's using Livvie to help bring back his full power." Tara said.

"We also know that there's another slayer in town, Lucy Coe." Anya said.

"We know that the people of Port Charles have killed Caleb once already." Xander said.

"We also know that he's back for revenge." Willow said.

"Weknow that he can get inside people's heads like Glory." Xander said.

"Ok well I think when we're done here we should try to find this Lucy and see what she knows about Caleb. She probably knows more about him then we do." Buffy said.

"Sounds like a plan." Xander said.

Valerie walked back to the table with Xander's onion rings. "Your burgers and fries will be out shortly." Valerie said walking back into the kitchen.

Xander grabbed the salt and salted his onion rings. "You guys can have some too if you want?" Xander said.

"Ok Xander." Willow said taking an onion ring.

Later that day, Buffy and the others were in their rooms. Buffy decided to go across the hall and see what Willow and Tara were doing. She knocked on the door and Willow answered the door. "Hi Buffy." Willow said letting Buffy into the room.

"Hi Will." Buffy said walking into the room.

"Hi Buffy." Tara said sitting on the bed.

"Hi Tara." Buffy replied.

"So what are we going to do today?" Willow asked.

"Well we were going to try and see if we could find Lucy and see if she knew anything else about Caleb that we didn't." Buffy said.

"Ok well we could start in the phonebook. That's about as good a place as any to find someone." Tara said.

"Good idea Tara. Hand me the phonebook please." Willow said.

Tara handed Willow the phonebook. "Her name was Lucy Coe, right?" Willow asked flipping through the phonebook.

"Yeah." Buffy said.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Tara said. Tara got up off the bed and walked over to the door. "Oh hi Xander, Anya." Tara said letting them in.

"Hi guys." Xander said.

"Hi Xander." Willow said still flipping through the phonebook.

"Whatcha doing Will?" Xander asked.

"I'm looking for Lucy's number so we can call her." Willow replied.

"Ok but we should probably figure out what we're gonna tell her. I mean we can't just say, Hi Lucy we're here to help you get rid of Caleb. Giles told us that they killed Caleb once already. She's gonna think we're nuts." Xander said.

"True. We don't want her thinking we're a bunch of crazies." Anya said.

"Ok then what should we tell her?" Buffy asked.

"Found it." Willow said.

"Ok what's her number Will?" Buffy asked.

"It's 555-3525." Willow replied.

"Ok well I'll call." Buffy said.

"Ok well you can use our phone." Tara said.

"Thanks." Buffy said.

"We have to come up with what your gonna tell her first, aren't we?" Xander asked.

"One of my demon friends told me that Lucy's one of those people who's really in touch with the universe or something like that." Anya said.

"Thanks Anya. That'll help." Buffy said picking up the phone and dialing Lucy's number.

"Hello." Lucy said into the phone.

"Hi is Lucy home?" Buffy asked into the phone.

"This is her. May I ask who's calling?" Lucy asked.

"My name's Buffy, Buffy Summers. No you don't know me but I was sent here to help you with a problem that I think you probably already know about." Buffy said into the phone.

"What kind of problem?" Lucy asked.

"Well actually it's Caleb." Buffy said into the phone.

"You know about Caleb?" Lucy said confused.

"Yes and so do you. Am I right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah but I thought I was the only one that could sense Caleb was back." Lucy said still confused.

"Well I didn't really sense it but my watcher, Giles, told me about him." Buffy said.

"Watcher? Giles? Who's Giles?" Lucy asked more confused then before.

"Giles is my watcher. You don't have a watcher?" Buffy asked a bit confused herself.

"No I don't have a watcher. What's a watcher anyways?" Lucy asked.

"A watcher is someone who trains you to become a vampire slayer." Buffy explained.

"Oh so I guess that would make you a slayer, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'm a slayer." Buffy answered.

"Well how actually can we help each other with Caleb?" Lucy asked.

"Why don't we meet somewhere?" Buffy asked.

"Ok." Lucy said. She thought for a moment then said, "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at the Port Charles Hotel." Buffy replied.

"Ok I'll meet you there then. In say about 20 minutes." Lucy said.

"Ok sounds good." Buffy said.

"What room are you in?" Lucy asked.

"I'm staying in room 212 but I'm calling from my friend's room which is 213." Buffy replied.

"Ok well I'll see you in about 20 minutes then." Lucy said hanging up the phone.

"Lucy who was that?" Kevin asked.

"It was a girl named Buffy. I'm going to meet her. We have a few things we need to talk about." Lucy replied.

"Oh ok. Do you know when you'll be back?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not really sure." Lucy answered. Lucy stood up, grabbed her coat and then added, "I'll see you later Doc."

"Bye Lucy." Kevin said as Lucy walked out the door.

"Where's Lucy going, dad?" Livvie asked as she walked into the room.

"She got a phone call from someone named Buffy. She went to go meet with her. I guess they had some things to talk about." Kevin said.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go see Ali." Livvie said.

"Ok bye honey." Kevin said.

"Bye dad." Livvie said walking out the door.

Lucy walked into the Port Charles Hotel and found room 213. She knocked on the door. Tara got up and answered the door. "Hello. Lucy, right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. You must be Buffy?" Lucy asked.

"No I'm Tara. That's Buffy." Tara said laughing and pointing to Buffy.

"Oh." Lucy said.

Buffy stood up and walked over to the door. "Come in." Buffy said making room for Lucy to come in.

Lucy walked into the room. "These must be your friends." Lucy said.

"Yeah. That's Xander." Buffy said pointing to Xander.

"I'm Willow." Willow said.

"I'm Anya. Xander's girlfriend." Anya said.

"Anya!" Xander said. "She didn't need to know that." Xander added.

"Well I don't want anyone taking my man. So I just thought I'd let her know that you're already taken." Anya said smiling.

"Its ok. I'm not going to steal him. Besides I'm engaged anyways." Lucy said.

Anya felt better after hearing that. "So can you tell us what you know about Caleb?" Buffy asked.

"Well all I know is that he's back. I don't know how he's back but he is." Lucy said.

"That's a lot of help." Xander thought to himself.

"Ok well any idea where he might be hanging around." Willow asked.

"Well he's probably in the catacombs." Lucy said.

"Ok well then we should go there." Tara said.

Livvie knocked on Alison and Jamal's door. Alison opened the door. "Oh hi Livvie." Alison said opening the door wider so that Livvie could come in.

"Hi Ali. Where's Jamal?" Livvie asked walking into the room.

"Jamal's at the bike shop with Jack. You want a muffin? I just made them." Alison asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure. What kind?" Livvie asked sitting down on the couch.

"Blueberry." Alison said taking two muffins off the rack. Alison walked back over to the couch and handed Livvie her muffin.

Livvie took a bite. "These are good." Livvie said.

"Thank you." Alison said taking a bite. "So what are your plans today?" Alison asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just thought I'd come see you then maybe go see Jack." Livvie said.

"How are you and Jack these days?" Alison asked.

"We're doing about as good as we could be. The whole Caleb thing really hurt us." Livvie replied taking another bite of muffin.

"Well that's good. I'm glad that you two are working things out." Alison said.

"Yeah me too." Livvie said.

Eve walked into the on call room and saw Ian standing by the window. Ian turned around. "Well how is my beautiful wife doing?" Ian asked walking over to Eve.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Eve asked.

"I'm good." Ian said kissing Eve.

Karen walked in the room. "Oh am I interrupting?" Karen said with a laugh.

"No. You can stay." Eve said. The three of them sat down on the couch. "How's Frank?" Eve asked.

"Frank's just fine." Karen replied with a smile.

"What?" Eve asked knowing something was up.

"Oh nothing just that me and Frank are getting married." Karen said still smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful Karen. Congratulations." Eve said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Eve." Karen said hugging her back.

"So when's the wedding?" Ian asked.

"We're not sure yet but probably sometime this summer." Karen said.

"Well we'll have to have a shower for you. This'll be so much fun." Eve said.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk girl talk." Ian said kissing Eve again then leaving.

A/N: so any good? let me know.


End file.
